A Legend is born
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: A year in a half and now the Chunin exams are starting up once again. Since Sakura alone, Tsunade files for her to take this exam alone. Thus a legend is born with Sakura at the helm of it.
1. Chunin Exam Nominates

A Legend is born

A/N-This story is just on a trail run, and can be withdrawal anytime. This is my nineteen pairing with Neji and Sakura together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However only this plotline and any new characters. I only write for my fans enjoyment and mine.

Summary: A year in a half and now the Chunin exams are starting up once again. Since Sakura alone, Tsunade files for her to take this exam alone. Thus a legend is born with Sakura at the helm of it.

Chapter One: Chunin Exam Nominates

Haruno Sakura looked outside for the hospital's window as she folder some laundry. She wondered where Naruto was and even thought about Sasuke Uchiha was too. She was more concerned about Naruto after she had read about the Kurama; the nine tailed fox.

Sakura looked at her folder laundry and left it alone, as she walked towards the door walking out after she had opened it. She went towards her first patient. She took the clipboard and read the injury.

Sakura had been healing for only ten months, which was a fast record by Tsunade standards. She had completed healing fish at the shop and now she was starting to heal patients.

Slowly she was becoming a real Kunoichi in her mind. She also was wondering about the Chunin exam that was three months from now. She was ready to take it again, but without a team she couldn't.

She walked into the room and smiled." Good morning." She walked over to the women and looked at her injury hand that she knew it was from a cutting shred.

Sakura placed green chakra into her hands and slowly healed it. Then she gave some advice and left the room.

Tsunade looked at all the current Jounin's with Genins teams. She smiled and stated," The time was come to nominate your Genins for the Chunin exam. However there were a few changes this time. So before you nominate them, I will example."

The room nodded their heads. "First is you don't have to nominate all three students. Second they can do the exam if there is two or less. But three is the max limit and would be greater change to survive. Third are the Chunin's exams will have four parts instead of three."

Gai stood up first," I nominate Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee."

Asuma stated next," I nominate Yamanka Ino and Akimichi Choji."

"I nominate Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, and Aburame Shino." Kurenai said.

No one else was called out, and Tsunade signed at this. She stood up and proudly stated," I nominate Haruno Sakura."

Kakashi looked up at the Hokage." But... she isn't ready. She needs…."

"Hataka Kakashi. You don't know what she can do now, I have see and trained her for almost year and a half. I know her better than you. If you weren't always so forced on Sasuke or even Naruto." Tsunade glared at him.

Kakashi looked down at the ground as he did think it was true. If he actually tried to train Sakura more….he shook his head and wondered where Sakura was right now.

* * *

Sakura made her way towards food as she just got her lunch break from the hospital. Sakura Haruno walked into a coffee shop to meet her best friend once again after Uchiha left.

Sakura signed as she remembers Ino coming up to her to get training from Tsunade to become a medic-nin like her. After that it was slowly building their friendship again as if it wasn't broken in the first place. Ino and herself made plans for once a week to go out of lunch together, the only times it wasn't good was when they were missions.

Sakura walked into the coffee shop to noticed Ino along with Tenten, the kunoichi off from Lee's team sitting down at the same table.

"Hey Sakura over here!" her blond friend yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes and walked over to her.

"Hey Ino. Hello Tenten-san." Sakura stated as she sat down.

"Sakura, just Tenten." Tenten replied as she slips her drink. Sakura nodded her head and smiled.

"Sakura-chan, how was your day doing?" Ino asked.

"My day is going fine so far. Did you hear about the Chunin exams in three months from now?" Sakura asked.

Tenten nodded her head and stated," Well I'm in the mood to start training again."

Ino agreed with it as while Sakura watched this going on. Her mind was blank with it, she wanted to rise up in the ranks but she didn't even have a team to do so. Sakura, Ino and Tenten had order something to eat as it was lunch time.

An hour passed and Sakura looked up at the time, and sighed it was time to go and see Tsunade.

"Sorry Ino, Tenten I got to go train with Tsunade- sensei." She said as she leaves she left some money on the table and walks out of the shop.

Running to the office, Sakura knocks on the door with a loud "knock"

A few seconds later, the door opens to see Shizune letting her in.

"Hi Sakura-Chan" she said.

"Tsunade-Sensei I'm here now." Sakura called out while she waited for Tsunade to look up at her.

"Sakura I think its time for you to try out of the Chunin exams again." Tsunade uttered to her second app…

"But Tsunade-Sensei I have no team anymore. Sasuke went to Orochimaru and Naruto is training with Jiraiya. Now I'm the only one left." Sakura muttered looking at the ground.

"That has been taken care of already. This Chunin exam is different and you will be doing it alone. I have confidents in you and you should too. Now we will be training you

more." Tsunade stated.

Sakura's eyes widen at the information that she was given, she would be doing the Chunin exam alone, without a team.

"Sakura, since I trained you what I know and even Shizune trained with you about poisons and how to make them. That won't be enough. You need another teacher," Tsunade claimed out as she swift through her papers.

Sakura looked shock at Tsunade and stated," What about Gai? Or Asuma? Or Kurenai?"

"All three are busy with their teams training them for the upcoming Chunin exams." Tsunade uttered.

"Maybe I can be of help, Hokage-sama." A voice stated out. The three female's stopped whatever they were doing and looked to the corner of the room, to see a masked ANBU.

"Tenzo, maybe your team and you." Tsunade stated." Right Haruno Sakura, under this moment and until the Chunin exams are done. You will be a trainee under Tenzo and his team."

Sakura nodded her head and turned to Tenzo as she bowed to him in respect." Sir, what shall I call you?"

"ANBU –Sensei in the present in company, Tenzo- Sensei can be used when we are with my team and alone. Hokage-sama, I need to know where Haruno-san is in her training." Tenzo uttered.

Tsunade smirked and stated," Attack her when training, then you will know."

Tenzo nodded his head and stated to Sakura," Meet me at field seven in twenty- minutes." With that said, he disappeared, leaving Sakura with Tsunade.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter to this story. The next chapter will be up soon. Bye


	2. Training

A Legend is Born

A/N- Here is chapter two to this story. Thanks to my fans that reviewed.

Chapter Two: Training

Sakura disappeared from the office into her room. "Mom, I'm home." She said from her room.

"Sakura, what are you doing home early?" Her mother asked as he knocked on the door.

"I'm going to be in the Chunin exams and I have to get ready to get more training done. So don't wait up for me." Sakura replied. She looked at her desk and took out two vials of poison and two antidotes for them.

Sakura packed more weapons as she placed her pack on her back side, than she disappeared to field seven and seen four ANBU waiting for her. She bowed to them and looked at the first person; Sakura could tell it was a female as the slender body was a giveaway.

Next to her was a male with a sword on his back and on the right side of the female was another male and then the one named Tenzo. Sakura waited for him to say something but all he did was nod his head and disappeared.

Sakura was alert after that, she seen the other three disappear too. She went down and kicked out her leg as the male with the sword appeared beside her.

Sakura rolled away from the female's kick to the head. She jumped back up and went into her pack and took out senbon needles that were placed into her poison before she appeared at the field. She moved away as three out of the four attacked her, her mind was always on fourth one, while her eyes were on the three in front of her, moving super- fast.

Sakura jumped back and in the direction of the last male. Thud was heard; Sakura winched as she placed her hand onto her side and felt a broken rib. She now knew they were going at her full force. She struggled to get back up when the female came at her.

Sakura caught her punch and quickly stabbed her with her senbon needle, and then she kicked her aside. Sakura was ready taking on the other two when Sakura ducked and rolled out of the way. This training went on like this for ten more minutes, until Sakura had finally poisoned the second one but was threw onto the ground with the third one on top of her, holding a kunai at her neck.

Tenzo walked from his hiding placed and looked around to see, many trees were destroyed or pull out, and the land was in shambles. Then looked at his team, two were poisoned and his last one was on top of Sakura.

"Cat, off." He commanded. The one with the cat mask got off from Sakura but fell onto his side, shivering.

Sakura got up and winched at the wounds she got from them. She pulled out the two vials of her poisons antidote, first is she went towards the female and slowly removed her poison and well as injecting her with the antidote.

Sakura got up and slowly went to the next one and removed his poison and gave him the antidote, along with the last one. She then started to heal their small wounds she had given them, along her own ones as well.

Tenzo during this time, watched her do all of this healing and, he wondered what her element was. To him, Haruno Sakura was like earth; but was it true. She had almost defeated his team. Her skills were not very good, and were not bad.

Sakura needed to improve her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu skills. She had a large range of Genjutsu skills, evasion skills. Her speed needed just a bit of more work on, while her other skills like kenjutsu were almost non-exists,

"Well, now we know where you are with our training. Now I know where to train you," Tenzo uttered. "Your skills are good but they need to be improved. You have two months to learn before the Chunin exams."

Sakura nodded her head at him and looked at the others. "You may take off your masks and stated your code names now."

Each member took off their masks and from the right side one spoke," My code name is Katana."

"Kaito." The one next to Katana stated.

"Eagle." The last one stated.

Sakura nodded her head at them and then looked towards Tenzo.

"Sakura, what would you want to learn more of? Like Taijutsu and Genjutsu or what?" Eagle asked, he looked at her and thought about what he could teach her with the team.

Sakura thought about it for a few moments." I want to know what my element is and how to use my element and learn how to use a sword or a katana, Taijutsu."

Tenzo nodded at Sakura. Eagle took out his last chakra paper and gave it to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the paper again and remember what Tsunade had said.

"_Sakura, this is called a chakra paper. This special paper is grown with chakra feed into the tree." _

_Sakura looked at the paper in Tsunade's hands. _

"_So in general, every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Like the Uchiha clan, with fire." _

"_So if someone was to touch the paper… what element would it be?" Sakura asked. _

"_Well, there are five elements. If the element is fire, then the paper will burn and turn into ash, if it is water, the paper will become wet. If it is earth the paper turn into dirt and crumble away, wind the paper will be cut into two pieces and with Lightning the paper will wrinkle" Tsunade explained to Sakura. _

Sakura looked at the paper and gave it a little of her chakra. She had closed her eyes behind hand slowly opening them again. She felt the chakra was wet, she smiled as she gave it too Tenzo but gasp when it split into two.

"Well, that is new. Sakura you have two affinities; one is water and another is wind." Katana muttered as she looked at the paper that was split in half.

"Well, Tenzo can teach you with the water element and I have the wind element." Kaito stated.

Tenzo nodded his head and stated," Sakura what element would you want to learn first?"

"Water." Sakura expressed as her eyes lit up.

"The basic of water is the element of change. Water is fluid and graceful. There is many levels of each technique. First level is D rank. Are you read to learn it?" Tenzo commanded.

Sakura nodded her head. Tenzo nodded his head and stated," Kirigakure no Jutsu" Mist went around himself while Sakura was on guard for attacks, but stopped when the mist slowly went away.

"Did you get this technique?" Tenzo asked.

Sakura remember this technique from land of waves with Zabuza. He covered the small area team seven was in.

"I remember this technique Zabuza did it when team seven was in the land of waves," Sakura replied. "Kirigakure no Jutsu"

Sakura concreted making her chakra into mist, slowly mist formed around her as she stopped and looked around to see no one around. She smiled and stopped her technique.

Tenzo nodded his head at her and knew she would get this technique off the bat. "C rank ones are more harder to get and understand. Are you ready for them?"

Sakura nodded her head again and was ready to learn more as she check her chakra and body.

"The second is Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

A/N- I'm going to leave it right here. Until next time bye


End file.
